


Sweater daddy HC pt 2

by Brittyevans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittyevans/pseuds/Brittyevans
Summary: HeadcanonIt’s fluffI’m back to talk about sweater daddy again 😬😎I know i should be writing pt 2 of mine but I’m having some writers block 😭 I need to read more dark Steve Rogers fic to get some inspiration but until then I’m going to enjoy sweater daddy Chris for a bit.There’s a pic involved check my tumblr ( brittyevans)





	Sweater daddy HC pt 2

* Idk about you but I want to sit on his lap and have this arms wrapped around me and whisper things in my ear in his raspy tried voice  
* Also I didn’t mention this because I low key forgot but great-neckpectations and swirlevans reminded me that sweater daddy could be as well as “ soft alpha daddy” too ( soft alpha daddy is a whole another story and I think y’all are NOT ready hell im not even ready 🥵)  
Back to sweater daddy tho 

* Just imagine that you and Chris are walking dodger with baby Evelyn and those fancy baby Carriage just around the neighborhood or park  
* This is for my girl great-neckpectations Chris is walking dodger and bring back a donut will you Breast feed the baby  
* Chris just being a great dad  
* Imagine Chris using a baby carrier 😭  
* Chris about on Twitter just letting fans know that you and baby are fine but please respect their privacy  
* However Chris did tweet about how dodger doesn’t want him to touch his mama and baby human sister  
* Chris show the video made showing dodger and his lion protecting baby human sister  
* LOTS OF CUDDLING  
* Chris being there and present with you and the baby  
* Chris is giving you feet and back rubs  
* Singing and rocking the baby  
* Still being a best bud to dodger  
* This man is LITERALLY a super dad  
* And boy does he loves it  
* You bragging to all your friends and family what a great dad Chris is  
* when Chris is back to go to work hes nervous to leave you and baby alone by yourselves  
* You tell him that both your moms is coming over  
* He calls his mom to make sure if anything happens to call him first  
* Mama Evans rolls her eyes .. he must forgot that she gave birth to that goofball  
* he also tell his assistant and publist to make sure if you call tell him right away don’t make her call back  
* He want to make sure that wifey and baby are ok  
* Of course y’all are  
* But when he’s home he’s doing daddy duty  
* That’s what he loves  
* He loves the way his baby smells  
* He’s just in awe that baby girl came out of his balls  
* Lowkey but high key he’s ready for baby number two  
* Even though he knows that your exhausted he still finds you sexy being a mom taking care of everyone  
* But it’s his turn to tak care of you  
* Makes you a warm bath with candles lavender scent playing your relaxing playlist he made for you  
* While you’re in the bath he cleans up dinner , wash dishes, making sure baby is burped and changed for bed time  
* Once the baby is in bed he checks on mama  
* Once he goes back to the bathroom your literally falling asleep chris helps you out of the bath drys you and rubs your favorite lotion on and take you to bed  
* You ask if the baby is alright  
* In his deep raspy voice he said “ yes, babe .. the baby is fine she’s sleeping the baby Monitor is on  
* Too tried to say anything else you mumble thank you and drifted off to sleep  
* Chris tucks you in and does his final walk through in the house  
* Starting to the locks the doors ,windows and making sure the blinds are closed  
* As he heads back he tells dodger it’s bed time  
* Dodger knows the drill he grabs his lion and headed into the room and just before he head in your shared room he checks the baby room making sure she’s ok once he feels that it’s ok he goes in the bedroom in his bed next yours  
* This part of the night is Chris favorite it’s quiet , peace and humbling  
* Once he is settle into bed usually around around this time if the night the two of you turn off phones or at least on silence and pillow talk , making love or reading  
* But since the baby came along it’s been a little harder to do however this is the moment he watches you sleep and drink you in .. he can’t believe how lucky he got to be with you  
* You look so peaceful he kiss your cheek and slightly rubs you face  
* Saying he loves you while turning off the lights


End file.
